A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into, SasuNaru Style
by brooklity
Summary: Naruto confesses his true feelings to Sai, in a way. Based on the song "A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into" from Be More Chill. Oneshot, SasuNaru, SaiNaru (onesided), AU. You don't need to know the show or song to understand this by the way.


**Summary:** Naruto confesses his true feelings to Sai, in a way. Based on the song "A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into" from Be More Chill. Oneshot, SasuNaru, SaiNaru (onesided), AU.

Hi! So, I don't know why I'm really posting this but I basically wrote it to get the creative juices rolling, it was written very quickly and might have a bunch of mistakes but yeah, it's a SasuNaru oneshot from Sai's perspective and it's loosely (very) based on the song "A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into" from the musical Be More Chill. Anyways, enjoy, I guess!

_Italics: Thoughts/Subconscious_

* * *

They were sitting on a bench outside their school eating their lunch quietly while he waited for his brother to pick him up. They had had their last class together, just like most school days. He had been in Naruto's art class since the beginning of their first 11th grade semester and it had proved the perfect chance to get closer to the blonde, a thing he had wanted to do since he came to this school on 7th grade and saw the boy for the first time.

Naruto was the complete opposite to himself, he was small, cute, blonde, tanned, colorful, happy, outgoing, and a plethora of other features that he felt he could gush about for hours on end; and despite being so different from him, that was exactly the thing that made him attracted to the foxy boy.

"Sai." he heard in the back of his mind, opting to ignore it to drown in his thoughts instead.

He went back to thinking about Naruto, and figured that, weirdly enough, the whiskered boy to his left had been rather quiet today, which irritated Sai in a way, it was odd to have the boy be silent, and even though his voice could be high-pitched and annoying, his crush on the boy made him want to listen to the blonde talk about whatever at any time of the day.

"Sai!", the blonde repeated in a louder voice, trying to get his attention. Sai noticed his slip up, figuring Naruto had wanted his attention for a while and he had just been lost in his own mind; he turned to the boy and flashed him a smile.

"Yes, Naruto?" he replied, looking at the blonde and instantly noticing the nervousness that seemed to radiate from the boy. He was fidgeting with the hem of his oversized orange hoodie and not looking at him in the eyes. '_Well this is unusual.' _he thought to himself, it was pretty out of character for Naruto to be nervous about something, after all, he had pretty much only seen confidence from the blonde, save for a few separate occasions.

Naruto looked up at him with those big, deep blue eyes he always felt himself getting lost in, and only then did he notice the blush that covered the teen's nose and whiskered cheeks. He was twiddling his fingers in a Hinata Hyūga style manner now, he noticed.

"A-ano, can I talk to you about something?" he was asked in a soft voice. He felt his eyebrow lift, perplexed by Naruto's behavior, he didn't think he could open his mouth without a comment about how Naruto was acting slipping out, so he opted to nod, to which the blonde responded with a small, grateful smile. It felt like hours until the blonde opened his mouth again to speak.

"So, say there's this person you pass in the hall everyday… and you've known him since seventh grade…" Naruto said, shyly. Sai felt his own expression again, '_Seventh grade…' _he thought to himself quietly, not adding any comment aloud, since Naruto looked like he wanted to continue talking uninterruptedly.

"You're used to thinking about him in a certain way, from the persona that he displayed…" the blonde continued, his foxy features shifting as if looking for the best way to express himself. To be honest, he didn't really know where this conversation was going, so the best he could come up with was to nod dumbly, for the second time since the dialogue began.

The blonde took a deep breath and went on, "then something changes, and he changes right?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"From a guy that you'd never be into… into a guy that you'd kinda be into…" the blonde said softly, blushing even more before than before if that was even possible. To Sai, the fact that the blonde was talking about a guy didn't really faze him, he had known that Naruto was gay for quite a while, he just hadn't really been on the receiving end of a "boy-crush" talk.

"Is he worth it? Sai?" Naruto asked, inching closer to the dark-haired boy on the bench. Sai felt himself blush softly at the distance, but he didn't answer.

"Is he?" the blonde urged on, looking nervous, and softly biting on his bottom lip. Now, Sai had been extremely awkward when he first started interacting with people in Konoha Middle/High School, and although he had felt his social skills get better, he still felt unprepared for this kind of interaction with the object of his crush. _'Is he talking about me?' _he asked himself, and he heard his subconscious answer that question for him, _'Of course he is, we've been getting closer to him ever since the beginning of the year, keep it up.' _

Naruto, seeing as how he wasn't really getting a response, sighed and kept talking, separating their distance to their previous positions.

"Say there's this person that you never knew that well," he heard the blonde say, but he was too deep in his own thoughts once again, so he didn't respond, but he did hear his subconscious say, '_He's totally into you.' _which only made his heart beat faster than it was.

"And you thought you had him pegged, but now you can tell he's gone from a um-" Naruto stumbled over his words, trying to find the best way to get his point across, in the end, he just opted for repetition.

"Well, a guy that you'd never be into… into a guy that you'd kind be into…" he said again, almost in a melodic manner, with a small laugh, to signify he saw how weird it was to repeat the same phrases again and again. Sai felt himself nod again before he could stop the action and he gave Naruto laugh softly and give out a small sigh.

"So, is he worth it? Sai?" the whiskered teen asked again, looking for the answer he didn't get the first time around.

"Absolutely!" he replied, not really thinking before speaking. Naruto smiled.

"Good, cause' I don't always relate to other people my age but I feel like I can relate to him, and there are so many changes I'm going through and-" the blonde stopped himself, blushing even redder, and fidgeting with his hoodie once again.

"And why am I telling you this?" he heard Naruto ask mostly himself, as he laughed softly and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. He felt himself lose a bit of enthusiasm, fearing Naruto had regretted coming true about his feelings to him, and as he was about to jump in to save the conversation, he felt the other teen speak again.

"I guess a part of me wants to, y'know? I guess… there's a part of me that likes to talk to you, and I guess a- a part of me likes to sit with you, and to hang out with you, who knew?" Naruto said softly, tilting his head slightly to the side as he smiled at the pale teen sitting across from him.

"So yeah… I know that it's weird, but it's totally true… the guy that I'd kinda be into…" Naruto said, inching closer to Sai, blushing profusely and lowering his voice, as if saying something no one else was supposed to hear.

"The guy that you'd kind of be into…" he said to the blonde, egging him on.

"Y-yeah that," the blonde said, stuttering slightly.

"Guy that I'd kinda be into…" they both said together, both teens blushing and hearts beating fast.

"Is…" Naruto said softly, building up the suspense that was slowly killing Sai inside.

"Sasuke."

Sai felt himself increase his distance from the blonde, well, as much as he could on the small wooden bench, he looked at the blonde even though it hurt him to, and he saw the boy still blushing and playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. He felt disappointed, but he felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. Sasuke Uchiha, the popular, handsome senior that was also Naruto's tutor; Naruto had met him for the first time when he was in the seventh grade, having had some sort of disagreement with the stoic raven and calling him a bastard and a teme subsequently. Throughout the years they had kept this strangers-that-hated-each-other relationship until the junior-senior tutorship program had been established at the start of the semester and the whiskered teen had been paired with the Uchiha for History, a class that Naruto was failing.

They had slowly warmed up to each other but still kept that friendly, let's tease each other kind of relationship, calling themselves little names that would have pissed anyone else off, but since it was Naruto and Uchiha, it seemed to be fine.

Just as he was going to speak in an attempt to soothe the awkwardness of the situation, which in any way was probably felt by him, he felt the school doors slam open, Sasuke Uchiha coming out with his bag hanging from one shoulder and his car keys in his other hand. Naruto noticed him and stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and slinging it over both of his shoulders.

"Dobe, let's go. We're studying at my place today." he heard Uchiha say in a deep tone, and he saw him start walking to his car without the blonde.

"Teme! Wait for me! Ne, ne, can we stop for ramen at Ichiraku's first?! Please Suke'!" he heard Naruto reply as he beelined for the raven and caught up to him, grabbing onto the raven's arm like the touchy-feely guy he was.

Sai felt himself release what seemed like all his air as the blonde left, only looking at him again as Naruto turned around and waved at him goodbye while smiling that gorgeous smile of his at him. _'Oh well, there are other boys around…' _he thought to himself with a grumble.

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading if you did, leave a review or something! I don't know if anyone will read to be honest, since I don't really know how active the Naruto fanfic community is right now but whatever.

If you actually know this show, you'd know Christine (Naruto here), actually liked and later on dates Jeremy (Sai in this case), and said Jake (Sasuke) for whatever reason, but for this fic that doesn't happen lol.


End file.
